Senses
by BadPenguin
Summary: Second chapter merely consists of THANK YOU'S! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO! Look! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's just a short oneshot of rambling mostly. The title pretty much says it all. It's about the five senses and how one of our trave
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Tis just a one-shot. Enjoy, or not. That is all.

* * *

Today was the launching of many British ships harboring minerals greatly needed by East Africa. 

But that has nothing to do with this. Nope, this is just the rambling of one traveler.

* * *

Senses. Most of us have them. Five to be exact. And few are lucky enough to have that sixth keen sense. The sixth sense only a true Samurai could know. Makes me sick. 

Samurai. The name alone admits great honor. To be called Samurai, is _to be_ honorable. Always doing good. Always doing what's right. Always seeing past what's in front of you to get the bigger picture. Always being alone.

It's a good thing I'm no Samurai. There's no way in hell honor means a damn thing to me. At least it didn't used to. Honor. Who needs it?

There is something in the way a Samurai lives that I can relate to though. Always being alone. No matter if I'm surrounded by an ass load of people, I'm still alone. And that's the way I prefer it. At least I used to.

It all changed, even when I pretended it hadn't. Damn those senses. Damn them all to hell! If I were deaf, dumb and blind, there'd still be touch, taste, and smell.

And little did I know at the time, but those very three senses were my undoing. I started to change, all because of three sensations.

Touch. The first time she brushed past me a jolt of electricity flew up my arm. At first I thought it was just my brain's way of telling me contact had been made. After all, I always do get a tingling feeling when I know danger is around. I guess that should have been a tip off. I just brushed it off at the time though.

But when she was taking care of me, her touch caused my skin to burn like fire. I blamed it on the damn fever. One hell of a fever.

Scent. It was flowery. Of course I didn't know which flower. Didn't even realize it was coming from her. I thought it was just some smell on the wind that always seemed to surround us. But it was kinda hard not to notice where it was coming from after that first brush of her hair against my nose.

It was stupid. The whole damn closeness thing. I don't even remember how I got stuck with her. It seemed I always got stuck with her.

That touch thing came in again as her head hit the side of my arm. Stupid girl, falling asleep on me. Funny thing is, I didn't make any effort to move her. She looked... tired. I would have thought peaceful, but I don't really know what that feels like, let alone looks like. Crap like that don't matter. At least it didn't.

Even now I'll be walking and catch a whiff of some flowery scent,_ her_ flowery scent, and it's only a reminder.

Taste. I don't even want to talk about it. Makes my head hurt enough just thinking about the others. Ah, but what a taste.

Sweet. Salty, sweet.So good. Too good for her own good. For my own good. I acted as if I hadn't eaten in years.

Starved. I was starved, but what she gave me could never fill me up, simply because I'd never get enough. Even now I want more. Salty, sweet.

And the fact that I am neither deaf nor blind didn't help much either. I could watch her. Watch her when she wasn't looking. Watch her when she _was._

Idiot. Pink. So much pink. Lips, cheeks stained with the color. Like I had done something. _Did I do something?_ I never bothered to care one way or the other.

She was scared. Scared we'd end up dead by fighting others. Scared we'd end up dead by fighting each other. Scared of what would happen when we found the Sunflower Samurai. Just scared. Never once did shetell me about it. Never once did I really care to hear.

Until that one night. That one night I saw and heard them.Her voice was so uncertain. Weak and sad. Reminded me of mine a long time ago when I was scared of... something.

Damn it all! Memories. Feelings. Crap! All crap! I am better off on my own. I know this. They know this. Everyone knows this. So why did I stay? _Why did I go?_

Damn. Why _did_ I go? Why the hell am I even thinking about this? The world and senses can just kiss my ass! I don't need it or them. I don't need her. Or even the damn memory of her. To hell with it all!

Fighting. It's the only thing now that releases my mind of thoughts. When I fight, I don't have to think. My body does it all. It's simple. It's easy. It isn't complicated. It's _me_.

A fighter. A wanderer. Someone who doesn't give a damn about anything. It's all me. I'll never change.

But I did. I changed and it was all her damn fault. Despite being trapped at first by the stupid promise to her, I found myself wanting to help in the end. And nothing was going to stop me from getting her to her Sunflower Samurai. And nothing did.

_I did the honorable thing. I did what was right. I saw past what was right in front of me to get the bigger picture._

_**And I am still alone.**_

* * *

**A/A/N:** Ok, so that's it. Just a bunch of rambling. And please, please, please, don't complain about grammar mistakes and such. This time they actually **_are_** there for a reason. I had to Mugenize some of it. Oh and by the way, in case you couldn't tell, it is the ramblings of Mugen. I would have hoped it was obvious though. Oh well. That is all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU'S **

spazzchicken: Glad you liked it. And no worries. I didn't expect people to say much! And I can never comprehend anything after a certain time in the night. So, kudos to you for trying.

faux nostalgia: Glad you enjoyed it. I tried to keep it subtle! That was the plan. Good to know I succeeded!

Lady Kagewaki: You're damn straight one-shots are hard! lol I wasn't sure if the "senses" thing would go over well. But I just stuck with it. Because really everything is tied to sense.

PegasusRider: Heh, I'm iffy on the second season. Granted I haven't seen the end of the series, but I do know what happens, thanks to beloved spoilers. Alas, I am but awaiting the end on Adult Swim. Well, and the dvds. But yeah, I've been spoiled over and over again. And if it's anything like how I felt about Bebop, then I'll most likely be happy with the ending. But I wouldn't be put off by seeing a second season! lol Glad you liked it.

Black-rose23: I am happy I could amuse you. Or appease, whichever the case was.

Sorry it took me so long to respond. I do appreciate reviews. Even the flames. Because they amuse me greatly. Not that I got any on this one. But yeah.

And sorry for those of you who were looking for a second chapter. But as I stated somewhere, this was just a one-shot. I am working on something else though. So, watch out for that if you want.

Later later ;p

BP


End file.
